


It Can Be Complicated

by wintersluve



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersluve/pseuds/wintersluve
Summary: AU were Clarke goes to college and eventually meets Bellamy, Finn, Octavia, Murphy, Monty and Raven. They're working on a project. Finn is dating Octavia and Raven is his Ex. Bellamy and Clarke are mini- rivals kinda but they do have chemistry, nobody can deny that.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, be kind. Also I am not from the US so I don't know how everything works with colleges ya know, also my english may not be the best.

Clarke in on her second year of college, she's doing well and shares a dorm with a pretty nice girl named Harper. Recently Harper heard from one of her friends friend named Monty is working on a project that he needs someone with medical knowledge for. She told Clarke of course, cause she's studying that. Today was the day Clarke was gonna ask her teacher to contact the school that holds the project and ask if she can join. "I'm of to Mr. Johnson now" Clarke said to Harper in a very nervous tone. 

"It's gonna go fine, relax" smiled Harper. 

"Okay, wish me luck then". "Good luck." 

Clarke entered Mr. Johnson's classroom and walked to his desk. She told him all she'd heard about the project and said she wanted to join. Mr. Johnson had heard about the project.

"I think you would do great there, you're one of my top students. I'm gonna give a call to the school and see if they still need someone medical, come to me 9 am tomorrow and if they still need you I'll be sure to pay for your train ticket". 

"Thank you so much Mr. Johnson, you have no idea how much this means to me".

Clarke ran back to her dorm and told Harper everything. 

"That's great!" Harper said eager and she was really happy for Clarke.

The next day Clarke woke up at 6 because of her excitement. She got got ready and soon it was 8:55, she walked her way to Mr. Johnson's office trying to calm herself down. 

"Hello miss Griffin" he said as Clarke walked in.

"I have good news for you, the medical spot was open and they're happy to take you in, you'll be working with at least 5 other people". 

Clarke couldn't believe it, she knew her mom would be so proud of her since she is a doctor herself. 

"The train leaves at 1 so start packing, pack a lot you'll get a room there but I don't know how long the project will take, it could be months" Mr. Johnson said.

Clarke packed and hugged Harper goodbye, 

"Good luck and say hi to Monty for me, will you?" Harper said to Clarke.

"Of course I will". Clarke smiled. She was really happy to get the opportunity to do this."

On the train Clarke looked out of the window at the beautiful nature, she was going to New York and knew there was much more city there. It was almost fall but summer was still hanging on since it was the beginning of her second year.

She got of the train and just walked for 10 minutes before arriving at the college, she new she was gonna be in room b4 and took the elevator. When she got in the room she saw 5 people sitting in a sofa and some chairs looking really bored. 

"Uhm.. hello?" Clarke said

"Ah, finally she rolls in". A boy with curly black hair and freckles said.

"Maybe it was hard to find this room, ya know she's blonde". Another boy next to him said. 

"Shut up Murphy, hi I'm Monty". Monty came up to Clarke and shook her hand, she was a little confused 

"Oh hi, I'm Clarke".

Monty then began to introduce everyone in the room 

"That girl over there is Octavia". Monty pointed at a girl with long black hair sitting in someones lap. 

"Oh, and thats her boyfriend, Finn she's sitting on". Finn had brown hair to his ears, he waved at Clarke who waved back. Then Octavia kissed him.

"Those guys over there is Bellamy and Murphy". He pointed at the guys who talked to her earlier.

Octavia got up and grabbed Clarke's arm and started to walk with her 

"I'll show you to our room, you'll be sharing with me" she said.

"Okay" Clarke answered and continued to walk with Octavia.


	2. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Finns relationships...

As Octavia leaves with Clarke the others decides to go to their dorms, Monty shares with Murphy and Finn with Bellamy. 

”She was kinda cute don’t you think?” says Finn to Bellamy as they get to their dorm.

”Oh Clarke? Uhm yeah I guess so..” Bellamy responds shyly.

”What you like her or something?”

”What? No, I don’t even know her!”

”Fine, you just seemed so weird about a pretty girl.”

”Whatever.” Bellamy says short since he don’t feel like talking about this.

Clarke and Octavia arrives at their dorm and Clarke starts to unpack her stuff. Clarke starts chatting with Octavia as she’s unpacking.

”So how long have you been dating Finn? She asks.

”Oh, we’ve been dating for about three months.” Octavia answers.

”Really, how’s it going?”

”It’s going great but in the beginning he was still trying to get over his bat shit crazy ex.”

”Really, what did she do?.” Clarke says curious.

”Well she kept going on and on about how he had cheated on her and she was really hurt and stuff. But really they had taken a break, but she’s apparently so close minded that she doesn’t realise that.”

”Does she go to this school?”

”Yeah, unfortunately Raven’s dorm is just one floor over ours, it gets really awkward when we see her in the hall.”

The next day they all get to sleep in, since they decided to meet up and start working after lunch. At 11:30 Clarke goes to the cafeteria to get lunch, she goes to the place where you can buy lunch sandwiches. The line is quite long so she has to wait for a while, she’s next in line when the girl in front of her is about to pay.

”Oh shit, I forgot my cash in my dorm.” The girl with a long brown ponytail says as she looks back at the long line.

”Can I just go up and get it real quick?.” She asks the cashier 

”Unfortunately we can’t let you do that miss” He answers

”Oh here I can lend you some, it’s like 3 dollars right?” Clarke says, to be nice.

”Thank you so much!” The girl in front of her says.

”No problem.” Clarke says as she buys herself a sandwich  
The girl with the ponytail sits down at a table as she looks up at Clarke.

”Hey, are you new, I don’t think I’ve seen you before?” She say

”Oh yes I am” 

”Do you wanna sit here?”

”Sure!”

Clarke sits down, across from her. She doesn’t really know anybody, she could’ve sit with Octavia witch was her first plan but she went out get takeout with Finn.

”I’m Clarke Griffin by the ways. Here to work on a project with a group of students”

”I’m Raven Reyes.”  
It must be the same Raven Octavia told her about. Clarke hadn’t really judged her yet since she hadn’t heard both sides of the story. She decided she wasn’t gonna hide the fact that she had heard some things about her.

”Oh really? My roommate Octavia told me about you.”

”Wait, Octavia? That new bitch Finn is dating? Don’t trust a word you hear from her.”

”Yeah according to her you’re ”bat shit crazy”.”

”Well Octavia wasn’t in the picture when the whole thing with me and Finn happened. She has no business spreading shit about me.”

”I didn’t take anyones side don’t worry, what really happened anyway? All i heard was that you said he cheated but he said you were on a break.”

”Oh dear. Well we had been tighter for a year and I really loved him, but one night we had a stupid fight and well he sleeps with another girl, cause he’s a piece of shit.” Raven says to Clarke

”Wow, well I’m in this project with him.”

”Yeah what kinda project? Who’s in it?”

”Well there’s Octavia and Finn, Monty, Murphy and this guy Bellamy.”

”Those assholes.” Raven hisses angrily

”What?” Clarke wonders

”Well I was the one to come up with that project with those exact people, that was when I was still with Finn. But we broke up and I got an email from the teacher we talked to about it and he said that we couldn’t go trough with it.”

”Apparently they could if it’s project 334 you’re talking about, right?” Clarke says

”Exactly, project 334. Wait, Oh how could i be so stupid? Of course! Finn must have faked the email, cause he didn’t want me in the group! I’m gonna go talk to those bitches, you coming?” Raven asks Clarke.

”Sure” 

They take the elevator to room b4 where they're supposed to meet in just 5 minutes.


End file.
